


Keiji Akaashi is a Devil

by Aqua_Rainrose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Female Tsukishima Kei, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Keiji is a devil, M/M, Multi, Secrets, Sex Toys, Snarky Tsukishima
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:11:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Rainrose/pseuds/Aqua_Rainrose
Summary: Kei Tsukishima knew that Keiji Akaashi was a devil. Everyone thought he was an angel, but she knew there were horns holding that halo up.





	Keiji Akaashi is a Devil

Keiji Akaashi is the Devil

Kei Tsukishima knew one thing was for certain, Keiji Akaashi was the devil. Many people thought that the impassive and placating Akaashi was just an angel, but she knew better. There were horns holding that halo up, and sometimes it benefit her, other times it benefited her two other boyfriends. This was one of those other times she thought as she rolled her hips desperately. Tetsurou and Koutarou watched from where they were tied to the large metal headboard panting as they watched the only woman they ever loved fall completely apart at the seams. Keiji smiled softly as Kei thrashed and rolled her hips desperately trying to get what she needed. She was propped up slightly with her legs bound apart with a spreader bar so that her boyfriends had a beautiful view of her pussy and ass clamping down on the vibrator in her pussy and the vibrating anal beads in her ass. The vibrator was working both her pussy inside and her clit outside, and each vibrator was turned up to high. It had only been a few minutes, three at most, before she was cumming with a yell. Her body was twitching through her orgasm and soon she was gasping that it was too much. Keiji immediately turned the vibrators down to the lowest setting. She panted and whimpered from the afterglow of her orgasm. Tetsurou and Koutarou had cum when she had, too aroused by her pleasure. Keiji smiled down at the woman in his arms, truly a beautiful woman in both mind and body. Wonderfully long and wild blond hair, sharp golden eyes, body kept trim from playing volleyball with the boy’s team in high school, and a wit to truly enchant both him and the elder two males. She had aged well, now pushing thirty, she still looked like she was in high school. Her breasts were full and voluptuous, a beauty mark just to the right of her left nipple. It was Koutarou’s favorite physical aspect of her, he always latched onto it the moment she cuddled up naked to him. Tetsurou’s favorite part was her legs, he loved putting marks on the inside of her thighs, caressing her legs when she wore shorts and sat next to him on the couch, relishing in the toned softness gripping him as he drove his penis inside her, egging him to go harder and faster. Keiji loved her ass, firm and plump, he loved to bite, spank, caress, and make love to her in her ass while her pussy was filled with Koutarou or Tetsurou. He leaned forward to the vibrator in her pussy and turned it off, she gave a small sigh of relief, before slowly pulling it out. He grinned as she clamped down on the toy as he tried to remove it. She whimpered lowly as he chuckled.  
“You need to let go darling, why are you clamping down so hard, do you love it that much?” He asked as he continued to pull it out slowly. He saw her come back to herself and she clenched her jaw.  
“Ke-Kei-Keiji, you…...devil!” She gasped out and her voice broke on the last word as the toy broke free of her walls. She panted, she loved it but hated it when Keiji felt like playing with her, it was so pleasurable but torturous as well. He put the toy aside and with his other hand he brought a dildo to her pussy lips and rubbed it against her, getting it lubed with her flowing juices. Kei snapped her eyes wide and pitched forward in somewhat horror as he inserted the tip. It was smaller at the tip than the base, curved up to hit her g-spot, and long. It was also her favorite to use when she was alone.   
“No, you can't, I just came!” She shouted the last word as he inserted the dildo in her in one smooth thrust. Both of the older males groaned as they watched Kei’s beautiful body arch dramatically and her voice breaking with a scream. Keiji slowly started to thrust the dildo into her, and she jerked with everyone, muscles straining in their bonds. The dark blue silk ropes held her arms behind her back and framed her torso. It was all of their favorite look for her.   
“Keiji! Tetsurou! Koutarou! Please! God! Too good!” She called for them and drool dripped down her chin.  
“Maybe I will give you mercy, if you tell us why exactly you threw your birth control away. And don't bother lying, Koutarou saw you do it.” Akaashi purred out with narrow eyes. Koutarou and Tetsurou went still and watched the woman carefully. Tsukishima gasped and looked up at Akaashi with wide eyes before switching her golden gaze to the tied up men. Akaashi had stopped all movements and looked expectantly down at her. He was not going to do anything until she admitted the reason. She blushed and looked away from the men in her life, the ones she loved more than anything in the world.  
“I,” she cut herself off with a sigh, “I am ready now.” The men looked so confused at her. “I know you all have wanted children for a while now. I am not blind or stupid you know, I see the way Koutarou looks at the baby section in the stores, the way Tetsurou looks at them playing in a school yard, the way you Akaashi look at new mothers taking their babies for walks in their strollers. I’ve seen it all and for a long time I felt worthless to you. After all, I never wanted children, so I researched how much we made verses how much we would need for a child. Then I looked at houses, this apartment isn't big enough for all of us and children. I found the perfect house a few months ago and started pulling long hours at work combined with my savings and bought it. Then started filling it up with new furniture and the things we would need. Finally I went to my doctor and talked with her about giving birth to children. I got the proper tests done and given the all clear. I knew I was doing the right thing when I overheard you all talking the one night.”  
They didn't need her to clarify which night because there was only one in which fit the description.   
“Tsukki, we didn't mean to pressure you into giving us children, or make you feel like you worthless to us because you didn't want them.” Tetsurou struggled with his words as his heart sank. Koutarou himself was on the edge of tears.  
“We would never push for you to do anything! It’s your body and choice! I'm so sorry if I ever made you feel otherwise!” Tears fell down his face and Akaashi was about to add his protest when he caught the look on his love’s face. Tsukishima glared at them all with a frown on her face.  
“As if you idiots could make me do anything I didn't want to do! I THREW IT AWAY BECAUSE I WANT TO BEAR YOUR CHILDREN YOU MORONS!” She yelled causing all of them to jump. “If I was free right now!” She was cut off from her rant by a searing kiss from Akaashi and she whimpered as he pulled all the toys from her.  
“Then my dearest,” he said as he released her lips, “let us grant your request.” He freed her from the spreader bar and ropes before freeing the other two. They tried to surge up and grab at her but Akaashi held them back. “Let her decide.” Was all he said as they watched their blonde princess stretch out her limbs. She then crawled over to Tetsurou, the man she fell in love with first. She pushed him onto his back and straddled him. She took the hair elastic around her wrist and secured her hair up, she was feeling refreshed and ready. She lined her hips up and sunk down onto Tetsurou’s dick. She gasped as his long penis hit her deeply, she loved this about making love to him. Taking a breath and then grinning down at Tetsurou she started to move her hips. Akaashi smiled at the two lost in the pleasure given to one another before wrapping his arms around Koutarou.   
“You shouldn't cry love, it's not a good look on you.” He wiped away the leftover tears and kissed him gently. Koutarou moaned into the kiss and grabbed onto Akaashi, wanting to feel his slender body against his.   
“God, Tsukki, you look so good riding me. Does it feel good? I know it feels good for me, all loose and wet.” And there goes Kuroo’s dirty mouth, Akaashi thought as he watched Tsukishima speed up a little.  
“So good babe, hitting so deep!” She panted out in between thrusts and she looked down at the bedheaded male. Her lips curved into a sly smile and Tetsurou felt that what happens next would do him in. “Now give me your sperm, I want it deep inside my pussy, filling me up so I can get pregnant for you. Now give me what I want!” She slammed her hips down and Kuroo let out a yell as he came inside her, gripping her legs hard. Those words had been the tipping point for him, she didn't do dirty talk often, but when she did she could make anyone of them cum at the drop of a hat. Kei moaned as she felt him fill her up, and once she knew he was done she climbed off and laid down on her back with her knees open and spread.  
“Kou~” She sang in a husky tone, noticing the wild look in his eyes with a smile. “Come and get it big boy.” He was on her in a heartbeat, sinking into her pussy with a solid thrust that pushed her up the bed sightly. It was like unleashing a dam, he pounded into her with everything he had, causing her to moan joyously. He latched on to her left nipple and sucked while his other hand twisted and pinched her right, causing her moans to turn to shouts.  
“That’s it baby, give it all to me, I want all you can give. Fill my pussy up til I overflow, Gods Kou, so good, pound me, wreck me please!” Koutarou groaned against her breast at her breathy request and thrusted into her harder for a few strokes before cumming inside her with a shout. She moaned as his cum mixed with Tetsurou’s and filled her even more. She ran her hands through his hair with a contented hum.  
“What a good boy, feeding me what I needed, why don't you cuddle with Kuroo? He looks like he wants it, and Akaashi still needs his turn.” Koutarou groaned in disappointment before withdrawing from her body. Kei gave a small whimper, Koutarou was amazingly thick and she loved having him inside her. She gave herself a deep breath, knowing Keiji wouldn't come to her until she said to, and flipped over on her hands and knees. Reaching up she let her hair down, shaking it out til it fell down her body, Keiji was a watcher, he liked beautiful things, liked to touch and look. She looked over her shoulder and nodded, Keiji’s dark green eyes turned darker, almost black at the thought of putting his hands on her. He draped himself over her and teased her by rubbing his penis over her pussy.   
“You are going to look so beautiful with my baby.” He growled before sinking into her causing her to gasp loudly. Keiji was the perfect balance of long and thick and he filled her beautifully. He moved slow, knowing that after the toys and both of their boyfriends, she would be sore and sensitive. Reaching down and around he massaged her clit while thrusting into her causing her to make little mewls of appreciation. He wanted her to cum with her, he wasn't going to last long after those two amazing displays with Tetsurou and Koutarou, and he would be damned if he left her hanging. However judging by her thrashing, she was almost there too, he decided to go in for the kill, and he bit her neck hard. The reaction was instant, she came, causing him to cum as well, her letting out a shriek before collapsing onto the bed.  
“You…...devil.” She panted at him. He smiled at her as he removed himself from her body.  
“I have been hearing that a lot tonight, any reason why?” Kei shot up and looked at him disbelieving.   
“You ambush me the moment I walk through the door, tie me up on display, torment me with toys, force me to tell you something that I was going to tell you tomorrow over dinner, bite me on my neck, which you know is super sensitive, and you wonder why you’re being called a devil?!” She surged across the bed, grabbed her pillow and started beating Akaashi with it. “You are a complete devil! I was going to tell about the house and birth control tomorrow night over our anniversary dinner! Devil, devil, devil!” She shouted and tears started to fall.  
“Hey, you mentioned that house earlier, what about it?” Kei looked at Koutarou.   
“This apartment is too small for us and children, so I looked for something bigger and found the perfect home for us. I worked hard to earn the money for it. God damn it, you weren't supposed to find out this way!” She scrubbed at her eyes with her palms, trying to stop the tears.  
“Oh we thought you were late because you had grown tired of us and were searching for someone else…” Tetsurou trailed off as burning golden eyes landed on him.  
“I am going to pretend that I never heard that. You may be devils and morons, but you are mine and I will never go looking for someone else because no one else will ever compete!” She yelled and the three looked ashamed. “You three better never doubt me again because my children will have fathers who believe in their mother.” They nodded and Koutarou opened his arms to her, which she gladly sank into. Snuggling up to the bulk of a man she sighed.  
“How could I want anything more when everything I need is right here in this bed?” She asked softly causing all three men to smile. “Now get under the covers and turn off the light, I am tired and want to sleep.” Kei grouched and the men chuckled before doing as she asked. They all snuggled under the blankets together and dreamed peacefully all night. Three weeks later the men were sitting around the kitchen island when Kei sauntered in wearing nothing but red lacy lingerie. Koutarou and Tetsurou looked appreciatively at her but it was Keiji that noticed what was placing that smug grin on her face. A pregnancy test, one that read positive, was on display in her hand that was draped over her head on the door frame.  
“Are you certain?” He asked softly and the smirk got wider.  
“I have been throwing up all week and this is the fifth one I have tried, I am certain.” That drew Koutarou and Tetsurou’s attention to the pregnancy test and they broke out into joyful smiles before rushing over to her. Koutarou got there first and swept her off her feet laughing.  
“This is amazing, you are amazing, I am gonna be a dad!!” He yelled and tears started to fall as he placed kisses all over her face. She was pried out of his arms by Tetsurou who gave her a breath stealing kiss.  
“I fully agree with that!” He twirled her around before setting her down on the sofa. “You’re amazing babe.”  
“Damn straight, now go get me some peppermint tea, all that spinning made me nauseous. And some crackers too!” The guys chuckled and did as they were asked. After Koutarou brought what she asked for they all cuddled on the couch watching Jurassic Park. Life couldn't get more perfect that this.


End file.
